kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
The 7th Sense
"The 7th Sense" (일곱 번째 감각) - дебютный сингл первого саб-юнита NCT NCT U. Он был выпущен 9 апреля 2016 года и был исполнен Тэёном, Марком, Джехёном, Доёном и Тэном. Текст Тэён, Доён, Тэн, Джехён, Марк Корейский= 차가운 세상 두 눈을 감고 침대에 누워 두 귀를 막고 어제가 오늘 또 오늘이 어제 때늦은 자책만 가득한 채 TY/DY We’ll take it slow TY/DY Baby, baby we’ll take it slow Oh JH/DY 같은 꿈 마치 날 부르는 익숙한 노래 마침내 연결돼 감싸주지 나를 Hate is on me 반복되는 매일도 괜찮다고 깊은 어둠 위를 걸어 저 너머에 숨겨진 진짜를 봐 Open your eyes 조용히 Open your eyes (조용히 Open your eyes) Open your eyes 이제는 Open your eyes (이제는 Open your eyes) Open your eyes 조용히 Open your eyes (조용히 Open your eyes) Open your eyes 이제는 Open your eyes Yeah, yeah 버려지지 않는 미움과 나를 괴롭히는 꿈 (이 꿈) 저 시계는 나를 비웃듯 한 치 오차 없이 가 (Oh yeah) 엉망진창 나도 날 모르겠어 어둡게 색칠 된 미래 허우적대 더 새까맣게 이 밤에 덧칠을 해 Ooh yeah 차가운 세상 두 눈을 감고 침대에 누워 두 귀를 막고 어제가 오늘 또 오늘이 어제 때늦은 자책만 가득한 채 TY/DY We’ll take it slow (We’ll take it slow, take it slow) TY/DY Baby, baby we’ll take it slow Oh JH/DY 같은 꿈 마치 날 부르는 익숙한 노래 (You do) JH/DY 마침내 연결돼 (You want) Uh 여전히 어딘가로 이름 모를 지역에 난 이름 모를 Hall 로 몇 밤을 자도 편치 않은 어딘가 에서도 결국 대부분 내 시간을 보내는 Explorer Uh, and that’s a long ass ride 정신없이 휘둘리다 결국 눈을 감지 꿈과 지금 사이를 또 한번 의심하고 난 또 확인할 게 있어 바로 지금 너와 같이, Uh Open your eyes 조용히 Open your eyes (조용히 Open your eyes) Open your eyes 이제는 Open your eyes (Open your eyes) Open your eyes 조용히 Open your eyes (조용히 Open your eyes) Open your eyes 이제는 Open your eyes 난해한 저 불규칙 속에 (속에) 깊이 가려져왔던 (가려진) Story 눈을 뜨네 이 노랠 통해 읽혀 지는 너의 꿈 (꿈) 긴 잠에서 깨어난 (난) 내 일곱 번째의 감각 Oh 내 곁에 다가와 펼쳐진 밤 조금씩 가까워 지는 다른 꿈 이해가 돼 모두가 내 것처럼 다 Open your eyes 진짜를 봐 Open your eyes Open your eyes Open your eyes (혼자가 아니야 난 I, I) |-|Романизация= Chagaun sesang du nuneul gamgo Chimdaee nuwo du gwireul makgo Eojega oneul tto oneuli eoje Ttaeneujeun jachaekman gadeukhan chae TY/DY We’ll take it slow TY/DY Baby, baby we’ll take it slow Oh JH/DY Gateun kkum machi nal bureuneun Iksukhan norae machimnae yeongyeoldwae Gamssajuji nareul Hate is on me Banbokdoeneun maeildo gwaenchanhdago Gipeun eodum wireul geoleo Jeo neomeoe sumgyeojin jinjjareul bwa Open your eyes joyonghi Open your eyes (Joyonghi Open your eyes) Open your eyes ijeneun Open your eyes (Ijeneun Open your eyes) Open your eyes joyonghi Open your eyes (Joyonghi Open your eyes) Open your eyes ijeneun Open your eyes Yeah, yeah Beoryeojiji anhneun miumgwa nareul goerobhineun kkum (I kkum) Jeo sigyeneun nareul biutdeut han chi ocha eobsi ga (Oh yeah) Eongmangjinchang nado nal moreugesseo Eodubge saekchil doen mirae Heoujeokdae deo saekkamahge i bame deotchileul hae Ooh yeah Chagaun sesang du nuneul gamgo Chimdaee nuwo du gwireul makgo Eojega oneul tto oneuli eoje Ttaeneujeun jachaekman gadeukhan chae TY/DY We’ll take it slow (We’ll take it slow, take it slow) TY/DY Baby, baby we’ll take it slow Oh JH/DY Gateun kkum machi nal bureuneun Iksukhan norae (You do) JH/DY Machimnae yeongyeoldwae (You want) Uh yeojeonhi eodingaro Ireum moreul jiyeoke nan ireum moreul Hall ro Myeot bameul jado pyeonchi anheun eodinga eseodo Gyeolguk daebubun nae Siganeul bonaeneun Explorer Uh, and that’s a long ass ride Jeongsineobsi hwidullida gyeolguk nuneul gamji Kkumgwa jigeum saireul tto hanbeon uisimhago Nan tto hwakinhal ge isseo baro Jigeum neowa gachi, Uh Open your eyes joyonghi Open your eyes (Joyonghi Open your eyes) Open your eyes ijeneun Open your eyes (Open your eyes) Open your eyes joyonghi Open your eyes (Joyonghi Open your eyes) Open your eyes ijeneun Open your eyes Nanhaehan jeo bulgyuchik soke (soke) Gipi garyeojyeowatdeon (garyeojin) Story Nuneul tteuni i norael tonghae Ilkhyeo jineun neoui kkum (kkum) Gin jameseo kkaeeonan (nan) Nae ilgob beonjjaeui gamgak Oh nae gyeote dagawa pyeolchyeojin bam Jogeumssik gakkawo jineun dareun kkum Ihaega dwae moduga nae geotcheoreom da Open your eyes Jinjjareul bwa Open your eyes Open your eyes Open your eyes (honjaga aniya nan I, I) |-|Английский= In this cold world, I’m closing my eyes Laying down in bed, covering my ears Yesterday is today, today is yesterday I’m only filled with late self-guilt TY/DY We’ll take it slow TY/DY Baby, baby we’ll take it slow Oh JH/DY In the same dream I hear a familiar song that calls to me, it connects us It wraps around me, hate is on me Each day repeats but it’s okay I’m walking on top of a deep darkness Look at what is real, that’s hidden over there Open your eyes, quietly open your eyes (Quietly open your eyes) Open your eyes, now open your eyes (Now open your eyes) Open your eyes, quietly open your eyes (Quietly open your eyes) Open your eyes, now open your eyes Yeah, yeah Hatred that will not go away and dreams that torture me (Dreams) The clock laughs at me, it does not give a single error (Oh yeah) I’m a mess, I don’t even know myself, My future is colored darkly I’m struggling, coloring this night even blacker, Ooh yeah In this cold world, I’m closing my eyes Laying down in bed, covering my ears Yesterday is today, today is yesterday I’m only filled with late self-guilt TY/DY We’ll take it slow (We’ll take it slow, take it slow) TY/DY Baby, baby we’ll take it slow Oh JH/DY In the same dream I hear a familiar song that calls to me (You do) JH/DY It connects us (You want) Uh I’m still going somewhere To an unknown place, to an unknown hall I’m spending most of my time In a place that’s uncomfortable even after several nights, like an explorer Uh, and that’s a long ass ride Mindlessly going around until I close my eyes I’m doubting this moment, between dreams and reality I have something else to check, Just like you right now, uh Open your eyes, quietly open your eyes (Quietly open your eyes) Open your eyes, now pen your eyes (Open your eyes) Open your eyes, quietly open your eyes (Quietly open your eyes) Open your eyes, now open your eyes Inside the irregularity that’s hard to understand (inside) There’s a story that’s deeply hidden (hidden) Eyes are being opened through this song Your dreams are being read (dreams) I’ve been awakened from a deep sleep (awakened) My seventh sense Oh, this night came to me A different dream is getting closer Now I understand, as if everything is mine Open your eyes Look at what’s real, open your eyes Open your eyes Open your eyes (I’m not alone, I, I) Ссылки на видео * Клип * Выступление en:The 7th Sense es:The 7th Sense Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:NCT Категория:NCT U Категория:Релизы 2016 г. Категория:Синглы 2016 г.